


Valentine's Day Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle misses going to a Valentine's Day dance in the grasslands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No_otp_4_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_otp_4_me/gifts).



> I hope you like this! Enjoy! ♡♥♡

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel and was spinning his straw into gold, and watched as his usually perky maid was sad and set his tea down. She very casually served it to him and didnt say much. He stopped spinning and went over to the dinning room table.

"Belle is something wrong." She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up at his concerned face. "Its just.. its nothing you would find it stupid anyway." She continued pouring the tea.

"Belle, just tell me I promise I won't laugh." He sat down and drank his tea. She saw his concerned face and thought she should probably tell him anyway. "You see back in my kingdom on Valentine's day every year there was a festival in the grasslands and papa would send me there and I had the most splendid time." She sat down at the table and watched him, waiting for him to laugh.

"Why dont you go dearie I can survive an evening without you, I won't starve contrary to what you think." He drank from the cup she chipped and he refused to throw away. "But I dont have a dress and I wouldn't know how to get there and..." she faded off and just continued to sadly drink her tea.

He got up and held out his hand to her and got her out of the seat. He waved his hand and purple smoke engulfed her. When the smoke cleared she was wearing a beautiful blue and gold gown with elegant beading around the top. And wore blue silk shoes with a small bow on them. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with blue ribbons weaved in it.

She gasped when he held up a mirror. "Fit for a dance, I would say." And he smirked proud of his work. She flung he arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to stiffen but reluctantly hugged her back. "Thank you oh this is so exciting I haven't been out of the castle since I came. But how am I going to get there?" He waved his hand and a huge carriage was outside.

He opened the door and gestured for her to get in. She walked in the carriage and sat down. "Rumpel i was wondering..." and before she could say another thing the carriage was riding off.

Rumplestiltskin sat at home spinning but all he could think of was his lovely maid at the dance. What if someone were to kidnap her or hurt her while he isn't there to protect her. He knew he was just making an excuse to go see her but she could actually need help. She might get mad, so he decided to grab a cloak and poofed off towards the dance.

When he arrived he looked around at all the string lights and candles and it actually looked fun in there. People were dancing and all he had to do was remain hidden and find Belle.

He weaved through the crowd looking at the people dancing trying to find her when he saw his lovely Belle sitting alone crying in the corner. He walked over and sat down next to her. And pulled up his cloak. 

He lowered his voice so not to make her suspicious. "What is a pretty girl like you doing sitting around during a dance?"

She wiped her eyes, "Its just everyone here is with a date and the guy I wanted to go with isn't here." Rumplestiltskin then felt bad that his maid is still said because her husband isn't there with her. "Why isn't he here?" He asked reluctantly wondering if she would say the evil Rumplestiltskin took her away from him.

"I tried to ask him to go with me but before I had the chance he sent me off, I guess he doesn't like me after all." She continued to cry and attempt to wipe his eyes. Rumplestiltskin sat in shock, Belle liked him? She wanted his company to a romantic dance? She wept harder, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be dumping my issues on you."

"Awww its okay Belle just don't cry. " When he said that Belle looked up at him with suspicion. "How do you know my name?" She asked glaring at the hooded man. And she slowly lowered his hood and gasped when she saw him.

"Rumplestiltskin what are you doing here?" She wiped her eyes and glared at him. "I wanted to see how you are." He said doubting she would not be mad no matter what he said.

Belle glared at him, "Or did you just miss me?" She asked smugly. He met her blue eyes, "I didnt not miss you." He smiled at her.

Belle grabbed his neck and kissed him, weaving her hands through his hair. He grabbed her hand and went to the edge of the dance floor so not to alert people with the Dark Ones presence. He put his hand on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they gently swayed back and fourth to the music. 

"Im happy you came." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I am too." He ran his hand up he ribs and rested it on her arm where he drew lazy circle on her arm. "Im having a great time now Rumple thanks." She said and smiledm

"No problem I am having fun too. " Belle lifted her head and kissing him on the lips then sat her head back on his strong shoulders.

They spent the rest of the evening swaying to the gentle music and sharing kisses.


End file.
